


Прячься

by ResidentTrickster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Хорошо, когда есть тот, кто всегда найдет.





	Прячься

Криденс умеет быть незаметным. Эту науку вбила ему мать. Не попадайся на глаза, если не хочешь быть выпоротым. Не говори лишнего. Не привлекай внимания. Прячься.  
  
Хорошо, когда есть тот, кто всегда найдет.  
  
Мокрый снег сменяется дождём. Под Бруклинским мостом сухо и почти не холодно. Первое время бродяги пытались гонять Криденса, потом перестали. Он не очень помнит, что изменило их отношение. Кажется, Криденс рассердился и посмотрел на одного из бродяг как-то не так. Он и сам не понял, как именно посмотрел, но бродяги отступили от него. Некоторые начали креститься.  
  
Криденс больше не знает, кто он такой, и не помнит ни одной молитвы.  
  
Пожалуй, Криденс мог бы убежать. Уплыть на корабле, и никто бы его не нашел. Он ведь и в самом деле хорошо умеет прятаться. Однажды Криденс почти попал на корабль, но в самый последний момент, уже на причале, он краем глаза заметил мистера Грейвза. Странно, но Криденс даже не удивился. Их взгляды встретились. Мистер Грейвз улыбнулся. Криденс очень постарался не моргать, но глаза заслезились от ветра. Когда он наконец сморгнул слезы, мистера Грейвза уже не было поблизости.  
  
Нужно найти его, и поэтому Криденс остается в Hью-Йорке. Он селится под мостом и начинает ждать. Голода он теперь почти не чувствует, да и свободного времени у него сколько угодно. Все, кто мог следить за ним, мертвы, можно даже не прятаться.  
  
Но Криденс слишком привык быть незаметным, поэтому он все-таки прячется. К мистеру Грейвзу у него имеется серьезный разговор. Во-первых, Криденсу нужно узнать, кто он такой на самом деле. Если он сквиб, то как ему удавалось превращаться в нечто совсем другое, темное, и почему бродяги боятся его? Во-вторых, Криденс должен признаться кое в чем. В том, что давно простил мистера Грейвза, и если Криденс ему еще нужен, тот может получить его.  
  
Жаль, что мистер Грейвз никогда не подходит близко. Он наблюдает со стороны и улыбается, а когда Криденс делает шаг навстречу, исчезает. Это в общем-то обидно, ведь Криденсу только и нужно, что поговорить. Однако даже такой мелочи он не удостаивается.  
  
Иногда, особенно по ночам, Криденс думает о том, что мистера Грейвза никогда не существовало. Или — что он умер. Разум решил заполнить пустоту, и поэтому Криденс видит его совсем как живого. Или что кто-то другой, не мистер Грейвз, наводит на него морок и заставляет видеть безумные вещи.  
  
Сумасшедший, глупый Криденс. Однажды на улице к нему подошел незнакомый мужчина, и если не присматриваться, то можно было решить, что он очень похож на мистера Грейвза. Поэтому Криденс пошел с ним, мысленно твердя все несказанные слова. То, что произошло потом, было болезненно, но терпимо и почти не мерзко. Мистер Грейвз никогда не касался Криденса  _так_ , и оттого оказалось легко представить, что это — именно он.  
  
С этой мыслью все переносится легче.  
  
Иногда Криденс думает о том, сколько времени он уже скитается. Дни сливаются в бесконечную вереницу, и даже примерно посчитать не получается. Наверное, скоро Рождество. Глядя на темное звездное небо, Криденс загадывает желание: найти мистера Грейвза и рассказать ему все, что на сердце. Если сделать это, то и умереть не страшно.  
  
С неба падает звезда. Становится вдруг очень тихо, все звуки будто замирают. Из темноты выступает знакомая фигура, и сейчас Криденс уверен: ему не кажется. Ему очень, очень хочется верить, что ему не кажется.  
  
Фонарь едва светит, и оттого можно легко убедить себя в чем угодно.  
  
— Ты хорошо прячешься, Криденс, но я тебя нашел, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — Наверное, потому, что я тоже отлично прячусь. Пошли.  
  
Фонарь резко гаснет.  
  
— Мистер Грейвз? — неверяще спрашивает Криденс.  
  
— Можно и так для начала, — голос у мистера Грейвза незнакомый. — Извини, что задержался, у меня были незаконченные дела. Ты можешь себе представить, эти остолопы зачем-то ищут меня совсем не здесь! Не под носом у МАКУСА.  
  
Он смеется колючим, резким смехом. Криденс вздрагивает.  
  
— Пошли, — повторяет мистер Грейвз. — У тебя, наверное, есть ко мне много вопросов, и я с радостью на них отвечу, как только мы уберемся отсюда. Даю слово.  
  
Он протягивает распахнутую ладонь, и хочется вцепиться в нее, но Криденс медлит. Он ведь не такой уж и глупый, он знает, что перед ним некто совершенно незнакомый, не тот, кого он ищет.  
  
Но если у него, у этого незнакомца, и в самом деле есть ответы — или обещание ответов, это тоже сгодится, — то какая разница?  
  
Кивнув, Криденс сжимает протянутую руку, и его резко срывает с места, утягивая в темноту.


End file.
